criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Medals
Medals are given to the player after they do a certain task. In addition, these are requirements to go to the next case or to adopt a Police Pet. It is the player's choice if they want to get all three medals (Bronze, Silver, and Gold) or to get only two medals (Bronze and Silver) if they want to proceed to the next case without getting the Gold Medal; in The Death of Rosa Wolf, however, the player only has to earn the Bronze Medal in order to unlock the subsequent case. Obtaining medals Medals are earned when you incarcerate killers, complete all legs of the Additional Investigation, and earn 5 stars in all crime scenes (including bonus scenes). The following items are conditions to obtain a specific medal as described herein: *A Bronze Medal is earned by arresting the killer in a case. *A Silver Medal is earned by completing the Additional Investigation of a case. Both Bronze and Silver Medals are required to unlock the next case, which takes effect from Corpse in a Garden in Grimsborough and onward. *A Gold Medal can be earned after getting five stars on every crime and bonus scene in a case. Gold Medals are required to unlock police pet shops scattered around the season map. To view the Gold Medal requirement for access to a particular pet shop, you must zoom in the map and highlight the pet shop marker. For more information, click here. Be wary that Gold Medals earned in any season will only count towards the gold medal requirements for pet shops of that season. Note that medals must be obtained in order: Bronze, Silver, and then Gold. You cannot get the Gold Medal for five-starring all crime scenes unless you get the Bronze and Silver Medals first. Earnbronzemedal.jpg|Bronze Medal Silver.png|Silver Medal Gold.png|Gold Medal Tips In order to have a convenient or faster way to solve a case or earn a Gold Medal: *First, to finish a case, you need 36 stars for the majority of the time, including additional star(s) necessary to unlock the next case without five-starring all crime scenes first. In The Death of Rosa Wolf, you only need to arrest the killer. In Corpse in a Garden, you need 21 stars to proceed to the next case. *Second, if you are having trouble earning stars, choose the scene that has the least score that you need in order to earn a star. Typically, in the nine scenes, the "Time Attack" scene has the lowest score requirement for a star, so you will play that bonus scene. *Third, for faster case completion, you can choose to five-star all available crime and bonus scenes in a chapter; while you're in Chapter 1, you can earn up to 25 stars; in Chapter 2, you can earn up to 35 or 40 stars in total; and in Chapter 3, you can earn up to 45 stars in total (this applies to The Grim Butcher and onwards). For The Death of Rosa Wolf and Corpse in a Garden, you just need 15 and 30 stars respectively. *Fourth, it is your choice on how you spend the stars: you can examine clues, interrogate suspects, arrest the killer, proceed to the next chapters and Additional Investigation. Once you finish the Additional Investigation, you can use it to buy 20 energy points for 1 star, 10000 coins for 2 stars, or a Sticker Pack for 3 stars. But the most important is to arrest the killer, proceed to your next progress and go to the next case. Notes *Welcome to Pacific Bay, The Murder of Amanda Love, The Murder of Mrs Stanbury and The Dead and the Beautiful do not include any unlockable medals, as they serve strictly as introductory tutorials and only require the killer to be arrested in order for the player to proceed to the next case. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay